peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Creatures
The Creatures was a musical side-project of Siouxsie Sioux and Budgie of Siouxsie & The Banshees. The couple formed the duo during the recording of The Banshees' Juju album when they discovered that they could produce songs with just Siouxsie's voice and Budgie's drums and percussion. After issuing an initial EP in 1981, the duo went on to record four full-length studio albums, expanding on their musical ideas. 1983's Feast was their most commercially successful, reaching the Top 20 in the UK and spawning two hit singles Miss The Girl and Right Now. Links to Peel It could be said that The Creatures were 'born' during The Banshees' Peel session #4 in February 1981, which featured new track But Not Them performed by just Siouxsie & Budgie, and which later appeared on the duo's first release. (The Creatures' first official recordings did not take place until May https://web.archive.org/web/20030423094655/http://thecreatures.com/biog/). Consequently, as a side-project of favourites Siouxsie & the Banshees, Peel was enthusiastically attracted to The Creatures' initial work. Tracks from their debut EP Wild Things were played on its release in September 1981 (a week before entering the Top 40). Four of the five tracks were played on a single show for BFBS the same month. His interest in the group's successive work appears to have waned, however, as they started to gain greater commercial success with Feast and related singles. While featuring the album in a programme for BFBS in 1983, Peel wonders if he is "going mad" as he found the five-minute long track A Strutting Rooster "really, really rather tedious". Peel and Jensen hosted the edition of TOTP which featured Miss The Girl when it had just entered the charts at no.37. Standing in for Peel in October 2004, Siouxsie Sioux played tracks by both The Creatures and Siouxsie & The Banshees. Peel favourite and session artist PJ Harvey named The Creatures' Anima Animus album as one of her favourites of 1999.https://web.archive.org/web/20010630211240/http://www.pjharvey.net/online/news/ Sessions * none. The track But Not Them, from the Siouxsie & The Banshees session #4 (recorded 10th February 1981)https://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Siouxsie_%26_The_Banshees#Sessions was later credited as 'written and performed by The Creatures' on Banshees sessions CD compilations Voices On Air (2006) and At The BBC (2009). Other shows played *14 September 1981: Mad Eyed Screamer, But Not Them (2x7" Wild Things) Polydor POSPG 354 *15 September 1981: So Unreal (2x7" Wild Things) Polydor POSPG 354 *15 September 1981: Wild Thing (2x7" Wild Things) Polydor POSPG 354 *21 September 1981: Mad Eyed Screamer (2x7" Wild Things) Polydor POSPG 354 *24 September 1981 (BFBS): Mad Eyed Screamer (2x7" Wild Things) Polydor POSPG 354 *24 September 1981 (BFBS):So Unreal (2x7" Wild Things) Polydor POSPG 354 *24 September 1981 (BFBS): But Not Them (2x7" Wild Things) Polydor POSPG 354 *24 September 1981 (BFBS): Wild Thing (2x7" Wild Things) Polydor POSPG 354 *27 September 1981 (BFBS): But Not Them (2x7" Wild Things) Polydor POSPG 354 *04 October 1981 (BFBS): Thumb (2x7" Wild Things) Polydor POSPG 354 *14 March 1982 (BFBS): Mad Eyed Screamer (2x7" Wild Things) Polydor POSPG 354 *01 June 1983 (BFBS): Ice House, Festival Of Colours, A Strutting Rooster (album - Feast) Wonderland SHELP 1 *20 October 2004: Godzilla (Tokyo Fist Mix) (LP - HA!) Sioux Records SIOUX15V (played by Siouxsie Sioux) TOTP *28 April 1983 (TOTP) - Miss The Girl See also *The Glove External links *The Creatures Biography (archived) *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists